Sram/Strength/1
Introduction The Strength Sram is a rather popular build, for good reason. It is often considered the most tactical of the classes to play, and a Strength build gives you access to nearly all of the Sram's spells, as well as a large number of different weapons to complement those spells. However, there are drawbacks – Srams tend to be more fragile then most other classes, requiring careful thought and planning in combat. First spells The three level one spells for the Sram are Tricky Trap, Location, and Deviousness. Putting points into Location will add only area-range That is nearly useless. Tricky Trap fares little better – as a size 0 trap (it only affects the square it is casted on), it is next to impossible to reliably get enemies to trigger it. Luckily, after the effort of forcing an enemy onto a single square, you will be rewarded with.... terrible damage. While it will be useful as a beginner Sram to learn how to tactically place traps, it is equally as good for that task at level one as it would be if you wasted points increasing it. If you do put points into Tricky Trap, you will regret it by level twenty-one, if not sooner. The third level one spell is Deviousness, which is notable as the only ranged earth spell in the Sram arsenal. Unfortunately, it suffers from poor damage, as well as rendering you visible when cast. While ranged Strength Srams are extremely potent, those ranged Srams use bows, not Deviousness. Early leveling (1-40) From level one to at least level twenty, every characteristic point should be spent in strength (criticism: please note that the advised daggers have agi requirements. you will need to compensate with equipment or scroll it). After that, some Srams become more of a strength/agility hybrid by boosting agility. Some will choose to remain primarily strength, while scrolling agility to at least 50 (which can be done fairly cheaply - the total cost should be under 350kk). Generally speaking, raising vitality with points from leveling is a waste of points once you reach higher levels, and is not recommended. Obviously, a Young Adventurer Set will help a great deal in the first few levels. However, if that is out of your price range, mixing affordable pieces of the gobball and adventurer sets can have good results. Once you are level ten, try to obtain a decent pair of Gobboots and a Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring, as the added life will help your fragile Sram greatly. Early leveling can be done in Incarnam, or by fighting single low-level monsters around Astrub and Amakna. Until you reach level nine, level Gobballs with 3 MP (so lvl 3 or 6) will be the best source of XP. As you level a bit, you will get access to a few new spells. At level three, Deceitful Attack becomes available, but as it is a fire-based spell, should not be leveled with a Strength build. At level six, you will receive Mistake. While Mistake looks promising, it has several shortfalls, and is an air spell. It also should not be leveled with a Strength build. At this point, you are several levels in and hopefully have yet to spend any spell points. The early spells are fairly unhelpful to a Sram, but there are several coming up which are very nice. At level nine, Tricky Blow becomes available. This is one of the bread and butter spells of a low-level Sram, and should immediately be raised to (but not above) level three. Level three Tricky Blow only requires 3 AP, and has a knockback range of 3 squares. This will allow you to 'juggle' monsters with 4 MP, by attacking them, using Tricky Blow, and then walking away. Provided that you do it properly, the monster will always be chasing you, and never able to hit you. Unfortunately, this only works on monsters with melee attacks (not ranged), and it doesn't work with 5 MP+ monsters, but it will work on any single gobballs. At level 13, you need to get Powerful Smithy Daggers. They are very cheap daggers but they can be very useful, because daggers take only 3AP, you can attack with the daggers then use tricky blow, then walk away. With these daggers you can easily beat Lousy Pig Knight (lvl 30) alone. Then at lvl 20 you can use Small Sylvan Daggers. After Tricky Blow, the most important spells are Invisibility and Mass Trap. Mass Trap is especially important – it does nice damage over a large area. Unfortunately, it requires 5 AP. The advantages over Tricky Trap make it worthwhile. Invisibility works as advertised – it makes you invisible, and also increases your MP by 1. Raising both Mass Trap and Invisibility to level 5 is highly recommended. Poisoned Trap can also be useful since it is not restricted to line cast, and it does high neutral damage for 3AP at level 5. Lower levels of the spell are not reliable though. Note: Because of the Nerf Update, this spell now does strength damage so it is even more reliable. (Corruption) Mid leveling (40-80) After the two large traps (Mass and poison) you don't get an attack spell until Lethal Attack much later. You will depend a lot on your equipment for a while. At level 40 I suggest getting Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers for their high damage. With a Dagger Skill level 5 and some points in Strength, you could do 90-110 damage twice a turn. That's huge ! However the -1MP can be annoying, so use your Invisibility to get back to 3MP, or find some nice +1MP boots later. Around level 49, you can switch to some Damage to traps equipment or Critical hit equipment, or keep with Strength with the Treechnid Set. Try to find groups with at least one high level monster to get the most XP, and also the fight will be faster since you can deal huge damage to a single monster with your daggers. Your traps are getting less and less efficient with monsters having more HP. Beyond that, you should have enough of an understanding of your character to develop it yourself. However, certain spells will be useful, and certain spells will not.You should also try fighting blops around the mid 50's. If you dont know what you should train on from here to level 80 then you can try Plain Boar and Fungi Manster. they are both pretty easy, i think so and im a lvl 51 sram, and they give good experience(You may want to be careful when fighting the Plain Boars, because they may be easy by themselves, but together the damage does add up. So try not to fight two of them, and if u must dont fight a mob with two level 48 Boars). Into the triple digits (80-100) From level 80 to 100, your best bet is to start killing chafers in brak or bonta cemetary. You're going to need around 300-400 hp, because markschafers hit pretty hard. I'd suggest using Jelix crown and Ortimus Contrari Bloody blades, and a terrdala amulet (or if you're poor, use a kam assutra) to fix the -ap that the bloody blades do. Just take fights that are close to your level, and make sure theres only 1 markschafer or you're going to run into some trouble. Use double to lock the markschafer in place while you deal with all the other chafers. The exp isnt amazing but the fights should only be 1-2 minutes long. So you'll be raking in quite a bit of exp per hour. Once you're at level 90, if you have a set that'll give you around +24 crits you should look into making some lutination daggers, because they give decent wisdom and suck hp from the target. Also, I'd advise leveling lethal attack to 5, it's a nice spell to use when things are a bit out of reach or if they have high resistance to neutral dmg. Just make sure you have 5 points ready to max dagger skill to level 6 by level 100. Choice of spells Double: This creates a summon which looks like your character (although the difference is easily determined) with no attacks or spell effects (note that a double of a character in prespic gear will NOT reflect damage). It will attempt to approach an enemy. With it's high agility, it's helpful to hold your enemies and to set off traps and you can use it as a good meatshield. It has very situational usage but putting spell points into it is not reccomended until you are a high level. This spell does not disrupt invisibility but it's only good in PVP battles. Edit: It is very good for training when u have a high agility because the monster will try to dodge and fail which decrease ur chance of getting hit. Invisibility of Others: This spell can be rather useful to raise to a decent level for PvP, but only if you know the people you are fighting with and can strategize with them. Trying to use this spell with people you barely know fighting monsters is a waste of your time and spell points. Poisoned Trap: The problem with poisoned trap is that it must be at level 5 to be effective. Either do not use it, or raise it to level 5. However, poison ignores shields, making poisoned trap quite useful for PvP.Poisoned trap Also uses 3AP,No linear range but has a trap size of 1, Poison last's 3 turns so it's pretty powerful against many and single monster(s). Chakra Concentration: Chakra Concentration is a very nice self-buff. Each level of the spell raises the maximum boost to Strength by 20, but the lower limit is always 2. This can make for frustratingly low Chakra rolls from a level 5 skill. It is advised to level this to 4 and use it for several days before deciding to level it to 5. NOTE: Chakra's new low roll is 26, making this spell extremely effective at lvl 5. Paralyzing Trap: Often useful, this creates a trap which drains MP from anyone caught in the effect. Note that this MP draining effect will take place at the beginning of a character's turn, so someone tripping a paralyzing trap will be able to use his remaining MP, and will not be affected by the trap until the beginning of his next turn. The MP loss from paralyzing trap is dodgable. If you intend to make regular use of this spell, level 3 is a minimum. Level 5 will increase the duration of the MP loss effect from 2 turns to 3, as well as giving more range. The low casting range of this trap, even at high levels, means that it works best when combined with +range equipment. Trap of Silence: This size-2 trap causes all characters caught in the effect radius to lose AP immedietely when it is tripped. Note that this AP loss is dodgable. If you intend to use this spell, leveling it to 4 is reccomended. The difference between level 4 and level 5 is negligable (8 AP lost instead of 7), so level 5 would rarely be worthwhile. Unsummoning Trap: This trap is terrible and should not be used. Putting points into this spell would be a complete waste.By myself i use against sacriers to avoid attaraction,i cast it front of me so they just pull's me 1 square. Fear: One of the characteristic spells of a higher-level sram, Fear is by far the best melee knockback spell in the game. For just 2 AP, each level increases the knockback by one (from one square at level 1, to five squares at level 5). Raising this spell to at least level 4 is a necessity, and level 5 is highly reccomended. Con: Aside from the gimmick of kama-stealing, this spell has no redeeming value for a strength sram. Do not waste points raising it. Equipment Weapon-wise, a strength sram will mainly use daggers or bows. Daggers have the advantage of only requiring 3 AP per attack, and the natural 40% damage bonus from being a sram. Bows can do excellent damage, and Tricky Blow or Fear are effective spells to keep your enemies at range. Whichever weapon you choose, investing in the appropriate weapon skill is highly recommended. A suggestion of neutral damage daggers : A suggestion of Neutral Damage bows : I prefer to use daggers until lvl 60. Note: At level 50, here is a good equipment set up: Royal Gobball amulet, Royal Gobboots, Royal Gobball ring, Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, and a full Green Scaraleaf Set. At level 70 you might try using the Gobball Royal Sword for the extra 10 vitality and 40 str from set bonuses, but I have yet to reach 70 for this combo so I am not sure if it is worth it. =Add it up= Characteristics: Lvl 1-21 All points to Strength. Lvl 21-41 Either Agility or Strength, it's your choice, both are useful. Spells: Lvl 9 Tricky Blow to Lvl 3. Helps leveling a lot. Lvl 17 Invisibility to Lvl 5 MUST-HAVE. Lvl 21 Mass Trap to Lvl 5. Lvl 31 Deviousness to Lvl 5-6 (Recommended if you plan to invest anything in this spell.) lvl 36 Chakra Concentration to Lvl 4, Lvl 5 if you find it useful. lvl 60 Fear to Lvl 5 is totally recommended. lvl 90 Lethal Attack to Lvl 5 (What a surprise. :P) lvl 100 Lethal Trap To Lvl 1 Or 5(Linear, no boostable range and LoS.) Scrolls: Vitality Pays off forever and totally recommended if you have too much cash. Agility Recommended for total Strength Sram to scroll this to 50 (at least). Equipment: Level Dagger Damage 20 Small Sylvan Daggers 6-10 23 Sylvan Daggers 7-11 25 Great Sylvan Daggers 8-12 27 Powerful Sylvan Daggers 9-13 29 Bashers 10-14 40 Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers (-1MP) 16-20 80 Ortimus Contrari's bloody blades(+1MP, -1AP) 11-18 Fix with AP equipment.